


You Call That A Disguise?

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Flirting, Peggy can't believe what passes for a disguise in the 21st century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Peggy can't believe what Steve thinks passes for a disguise.





	You Call That A Disguise?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one! It was a lot of fun to write. For some reason, I just love it when my OTPs bicker.

“What is that?” Peggy asked as Steve strode into the room, wearing his usual attire, only having added a baseball cap and some glasses.

“Huh?”

“What. Is. That,” Peggy repeated, pausing in between each word for emphasis.

“My disguise.”

“Your disguise...,” Peggy said, clearly exasperated.

Steve just shrugged, “I think it works. Natasha never had an issue with it.”

“And you said that this Natasha was a master spy?”

“She was. The best I knew.”

“The standards for the 21st century must be in the toilet then.”

“I don’t see the issue with it. It’s a baseball cap. We’re going to a BASEBALL GAME!”

"Yes and you don't look any different from who you are. You look like you at a baseball game."

"No one will recognize me! People aren't gonna expect Captain America to have a beard too."

Peggy’s patience was thinning at her husband’s lack of care at the gravity of this situation.

“We aren’t going as some common fan, you oaf. And we are going to be sitting with Alexei Korolev and his wife. He is a lead Soviet engineer and he is also under the impression that we are interested in buying some very illegal weaponry. They will be on the look out for people out of the ordinary. And you don't exactly blend in as is. Yes, your beard would have helped with disguising yourself until you went and got photographed last week. You need all the help you can get.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I read the briefing. It’s still just a baseball game. I think it’ll work.”

“We will be sitting in one of the owner’s boxes. No one wears caps in there. They wear suits and fedoras. Not one person in there cares about baseball. They just need a public space to flaunt their wealth. We need to look the part.”

“You look like someone undercover. The wig is too obvious. I think you’re trying too hard, Peg,” Steve was smirking as he spoke, clearly taking some joy in pushing Peggy’s buttons.

“You see that couch over there? I hope it’s comfy because you will be sleeping there for the next month if you don’t watch that cheeky mouth.”

“You know I’m right.”

“I know that you’re an ass.”

Peggy sighed and spoke again, “Please change into a suit. I don’t want to jeopardize this mission.”

“You mean you don’t want me to jeopardize this mission.”

“Stop your pouting. You’re always so dramatic.”

“Yeah, you’ve told me that before.”

“And I’ll tell you it again.”

“I’m not gonna change.”

“I’m not leaving this apartment with you looking like that. You’re embarrassing.”

“That’s a real nice thing to say, Peg.”

“Steven Grant Rogers, as Director, I am your superior. I am allowing you to go on this mission on your request for more field work so just shut it and do as Peggy says!”

“That line only works on me in the bedroom.”

“If you ever wish to see me naked again then you’ll listen!”

“And you call me dramatic...”

“I’m going to shove my heel up your rear,” Peggy knew she was acting childish but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was the expert here on undercover work and Steve should listen to her.

Peggy crossed the room and went to move past Steve, her energy drained from their argument. As she past him, Steve spanked her firmly on her ass.

She turned around abruptly, half ready to return the smack. But when she saw the boyish grin tattooed on his face, her bad mood faded.

Sighing, she spoke, “I’m sorry. I was taking my sour mood out on you.”

“You don’t gotta apologize. I’m sorry too, Peg. I probably shouldn’t have egged you on.”

“Probably not,” Peggy added, her tone light and Steve pulled her into a hug, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist as her head rests against his chest.

“Everyone has been uncharacteristically kind at the office lately. Most already learned their place after I took over as Director. Honestly, I think I was looking to pick a fight. I’ve missed putting Thompson in his place.”

“That’s probably my fault. I told him I’d throw him out a window if he didn’t start being nicer.”

“Steve…”

“What!? I wasn’t really gonna do it.”

“You don’t have to stick up for me, you know.”

“I know. He aggravates me.”

“You and me both, dear. I’m sorry I pulled rank on you. That was unkind of me. I told myself, I’d never do that.”

“It’s alright, Peg. I know you’re under a lot of stress. I shouldn’t have pushed you to it.”

“Well, not like you listened anyways. I might have to discipline you for that,” Her tone became much more seductive near the end of her sentence.

“What kind of discipline are we talking about?”

“Meet me in my office during lunch Monday morning. I think you need to learn your place as well.”

“And where might that be?”

“Laying on my couch, with me on top of you.”

“You’re a perv, Peg.”

“And you love me that way.”

“You look pretty. I like the wig.”

“Ugh, I look like an American housewife from Hollywood. I want to vomit.”

“Well, I think you look beautiful as a blonde.”

“If you wanted a blonde, you should have married Lorraine.”

“Never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

“Live what down? You kissing Private Lorraine?” Peggy was only teasing and hadn’t cared about that kiss for years but was she ever going to let Steve forget it? Not a chance.

“Peg…”

Peggy put on her American “Wanda” accent before she continued teasing him, “Oh! Thank you for your heroism, dear Captain. How ever can I repay you?”

“C’mon, Peg…”

“Oops, I dropped my files. Guess I’ll have to bend over and pick them up.”

“Now you sound like Betty Carver.”

“You just had to ruin my fun, didn’t you.”

“I’ll make it up to you. Let me go change.”

“That’s better, thank you. You can keep the glasses, they'll help. I promise to make it worth your while. If we make this bust, we’ll need to celebrate. Perhaps we could stop off for a late night fondue…”

“I like the way you think, Carver.”

“And you’re back on the couch.”

“Love you too, Peg.”

* * *

 

Steve had changed into a fitted black business suit, loafers, and put on his best gray fedora upon Peggy’s request. They blended well with their other undercover agents.

When they arrived to the stadium and made their way into the owner’s box, the other agents were already in position. Ready to swoop in and bust their mark as soon as the deal went down.

But Steve couldn’t help but smile widely upon seeing Alexei Korolev wearing a bright white Yankees cap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I have more fics planned and in progress so stay tuned. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated. I would love to know what you guys thought, good and hopefully not bad!
> 
> Twitter: @IronAssMan  
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIslife


End file.
